Wethrinaerea Kampf der Socke
by Janazuul
Summary: Also, Legolas ist meine Muse und so....ach, seht selbst...Er sollte ja bloß die Wäsche aufhängen...*lol*


Wethrinaerea  
  
- oder -  
  
Kampf der Socke  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Loymiin zuckte zusammen und blickte erschrocken von ihrer Teetasse auf, die sie angenehm warm zwischen ihren Händen hielt.  
  
"Aiya! Tampa tanya! Wethrinaerea,......sana sina!"  
  
"Bitte was?" Loymiin fiel die Tasse fast aus beiden Händen, als dieser Wortschwall elbischer Hochkultur da auf ihre Ohren traf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie die Tasse halten, stellte sie aber dennoch sicherheitshalber auf der Fensterbank des Küchenfensters ab, aus dem sie noch einen Moment zuvor geschaut hatte und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen war. Etwas Vanille-armonatisierte Rooibusch schwappte über den Tassenrand und über ihre rechte Hand.  
  
"Adyei!" entfuhr es ihr, ein sprachliches Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit in West Afrika und sie zuckte zurück. Der Tee war heiß gewesen, sie hatte ihn gerade erst eingeschüttet.  
  
Während sie herumfuhr, um ihre Hand unter kühlendem Wasser zu beruhigen, wurde der Wortschwall nun abgelöst durch das Geräusch eines Schwertes oder Dolches, der aus einer metallenen Scheide gezogen wurde. Von einer plözlichen Erkenntnis elektrisiert, stellte Loymiin das Wasser ab, ohne sich weiter um die rote Stelle auf ihrer Hand zu kümmern und hastete aus der Küche. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie das Wohnzimmer durchquert und war an der Balkontüre angekommen. Noch nicht in der Mitte des Raumes, hatte sie wieder ein neues Geräusch wahrgenommen, etwas das sie, wenn schon nicht zutiefst, so zumindest ansatzweise beunruhigte. Geräusche von Holz, das brach und dumpfe Geräusche, als würde jemand auf etwas einschlagen.....verbunden mit dem Geräusch des Schwertes oder Dolches, mußte wohl jemand auf etwas einstechen.....  
  
"Na wer konnte bloß dieser Jemand sein!" Dachte sie, als sie ihre Hand gegen den Rahmen stützte, sobald sie die Balkontüre erreicht hatte, gleichsam um sich für etwas Schreckliches zu wappnen. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Ihre Muse hatte sich nicht selbst exekutiert.....  
  
Vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte ein blonder Elb und dieser stach mit einem reich verzierten Dolch auf einen Haufen Kochwäsche ein. "Toll, dachte sie und wünschte sich fast einmal eine interessantere Variante des Harakiri bezeugen zu können. "Düsterwald-Elb begeht bei Kampf mit 95Grad Wäsche Harakiri", sah sie die Zeitungstitel vor Augen. Einen wundervollen Augenblick lang konnte sie sich sogar vorstellen, wie der blonde Elb sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht den schnörkeligen Dolch in den Bauch stößt und dabei "Oh Elbereth Gilthoniel!" schreit.  
  
"Keep on dreaming Loymii", dachte sie nur anstelle dessen.  
  
Dann verließ sie diese wunderbare Vision und sie blickte erneut auf Ihre Muse......  
  
Legolas.....  
  
....wie er auf dem Boden kniete....  
  
....und auf ihre Kochwäsche einstach......  
  
"Und hast du die Socken schon alle getötet oder hoffst du noch auf eine Kapitulation...." Folgerte sie ruhig, mühsam bemüht, das noch bestehende Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Ausbruch eines tödlichen Orkans und der Selbstkontrolle zu wahren.  
  
Legolas Bewegungen wurden langsamer, während Loymiin sich der ganzen Zerstörung gewahr wurde. Wäscheklammern lagen zu kleinen Splittern zerschreddert auf dem gesamten Balkon verstreut, die Metallklammern, die sie zusammengehalten hatten, lagen wild verstreut auf den roten Kacheln des Balkons, als seien sie wild in alle Richtungen davongesprungen, als Legolas die Wäscheklammern - wie auch immer - erledigt hatte. Der Balkon bot ein absolutes Chaos. Besagter Elbe eingeschlossen, er war auf die Knie gesunken und einige Strähnen seiner ordentlich geflochtenen Haare hatten sich gelößt und hingen nun wirr in sein Gesicht.  
  
Loymiin stand einfach nur im Türrahmen und starrte auf Legolas, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, hinunter. Zuerst bemerkte er Loymiins Füße in seinem Blickfeld. Er ließ von dem Haufen geschändeter Wäsche ab und blickte langsam und vorsichtig an den Füßen empor, als fürchte er, wen er dort sehen würde. Als er jedoch die schwarz-gelben Stoppsocken, mit den kleinen grünen Drachen auf dessen Seiten erkannte, hätte er schon wissen müssen, was die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Sein Bick wanderte dennoch höher und traf schließlich Loymiins Blick.  
  
"Ähem," begann er, "es hat mich gebissen!"  
  
Loymiin blickte ruhig umher, die Möglichkeit zwischen einem hysterischen Lachanfall und den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihm den Dolch zu entreißen und es nachher wie Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen, hielt sich gerade noch die Waage, - gerade noch.  
  
"W - a - s?" fragte sie mühsam beherrscht, ein falsches Wort von Legolas würde die Welt ins Chaos stürzen. "Was?" fragte sie erneut und blickte zwischen den Holzsplittern, Metallklammern und der zerfetzten Wäsche hin und her. Legolas erkannte die Gefahr, in der er plötzlich schwebte und blickte gehetzt umher.  
  
Loymiin versuchte sich krampfhaft zu beherrschen, doch der hysterische Lachanfall rückte immer näher. Jetzt endlich hatte er die Socke gesehen, die immer noch halb über seine linke Hand gezogen war, an ihrem Ende baumelte immer noch eine einzelne, unversehrte Wäscheklammer. Sie war offensichtlich nicht seiner Zerstörungswut zum Opfer gefallen. Als habe er damit eine absolut verständliche Erklärung für all die Zerstörung geliefert und fühle sich nun volkommen im Recht, streckte er einfach seine mit Socke und Wäschklammer bestückte Hand in die Höhe und nickte dann empört erst auf das Corpus delicti und dann mit rechthaberischem Gesichstausdruck wieder zu Loymiin.  
  
Sie würde doch nun sicherlich erkennen und verstehen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. Dieses schreckliche Ding hatte schließlich ihn gebissen und nicht umgekehrt...oder?  
  
Etwas tat sich in Loymiins Gesicht und nun langsam bekam er das Gefühl, das Loymiin irgendwie in eine andere Richtung denken mußte, denn, irgendwie schien sie nicht einer Meinung mit ihm zu sein,.....zumindest sah sie gar nicht danach aus.  
  
"Legolas?" Ihr Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht.  
  
"Jaa-aa?" antwortete er vorsichtig, die Hand mit der Socke sank langsam in die Tiefe.  
  
"Kannst du mir Kleingeist bitte erklären, was geschehrn ist?" Legolas blickte vorsichtig von Loymiins Gesicht zu ihren Händen, die sich in das Plastik des Türrahmens krallten, ihre Knöchel traten weiß hervor. "Ich sollte diese, diese....ähm Kleidungsstücke auf das, ...das, ...Reck, ähem aufhängen, damit die Strahlen der Sonne vermögen sie zu trocknen....!?"  
  
"Ja!" Loymiin blickte weiter geradewegs in Legolas Augen, die nun langsam unstet wurden, als suchten sie ihn der Ferne nach einem freundlicherem Ort, als dieser nun zu sein schien.  
  
"Ähem, ja und da hat mich das, das Ding gebissen....!" Wieder hob er den Arm mit Socke und Anhang in die Höhe, doch auch diesmal schien Loymiin nicht beeindruckt, obschon Täter und Tatwerkzeug noch immer, sozusagen, am Tatort und auf frischer Tat waren. Leicht verunsichert und nun auch ein wenig verärgert, weil Loymiin ganz offensichtlich seine Empörung nicht teilen würde, verschränke er seine Aame samt Socke und an deren Ende umherbaumelnder Wäschklammer vor der Brust und blickte pikiert in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Auch Loymiin verschränkte nun ihre Arme und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Da sie keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, sondern ihn nur wartend anblickte, löste Legolas wieder seine Arme und ließ sie in einer weiten Geste auf die Hüften wandern.  
  
"Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir, ich bin ein Bogen- und Schwertkämpfer und kenne mich mit solchen....äh,....beißenden ...äh,.....Dingen nicht aus." Socke und Wäscheklammer beschrieben einen kleinen fließenden Bogen, bevor sie mit der Hand auf seiner Hüfte zum Erliegen kamen. Loymiin blickte gebannt auf die Socke, die immer noch wie ein Handschuh auf seiner Hand steckte. Genervt zog Legolas ihn ab und hielt ihn dann unsicher in den Händen.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, was man mit solchen," sie räusperte sich, "beißenden Dingen machen soll? Oder kann?" fragte Loymiin auf einmal sehr ruhig und unschuldig. Legolas wich unmerklich zurück zur Wand des Balkons, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte und hielt die Socke nun mit beiden Händen, wie um seine plötzlich nervösen Finger zu beschäftigen.  
  
"Na, dann gib mir das Ding doch bitte mal" Ein diabolisches Grinsen hatte sich nun Loymiin"s Gesicht bemächtigt und langsam schlendernd war sie näher gekommen.  
  
"Loymii-iin." Stotterte Legolas plötzlich, "äh, ich bin doch deine Muse....du wirst doch jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes tun, oder? Loymiin.......Loy-y-y-mmmii-iiii.....?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Loymiin stand wieder am Küchenfenster, aus ihrem Laptop klangen die Töne von Khaled"s Aisha und sie wog sich leicht im Takt hin und her. In den Händen hielt sie wieder ihren Tee, er war unwesentlich kälter geworden - nichts, was eine Mikrowelle nicht hatte richten können. Der Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und während sie ihn genüßlich trank, konnte sie an den ruhigeren Stellen des Liedes ab und zu ein unterdrücktes "Hmmpf!" vom Balkon hören. Sie drehte die Musik lauter und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
Es ging wirklich nichts über einen guten Tee und die Muse/Muße etwas gute Musik zu hören. "Welch böses Wortspiel!" dachte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, um nicht herzhaft loszulachen.  
  
Auf dem Balkon, in einer Ecke, lehnte ein ziemlich verstimmt aussehender Legolas und lauschte der Musik, "A-i-sha...A-i-sha" Er verdrehte die Augen. Sie spielte es nun schon zum vierten Mal. In seinem Mund steckte die Socke, die Wäschklammer baumelte immer noch an ihrem Ende. Seine Arme und Beine waren mit zerfetzten Socken gefesselt. Gerade endete das Lied und erwartungsvoll blickte er Richtung Küche. Er lauschte angespannt......und .....das Lied begann erneut....  
  
"Hmmpf!" grummelte Legolas und machte es sich etwas gemütlicher in seiner Ecke.  
  
Episodenende  
  
  
  
Übersetzungen  
  
  
  
Aiya = Oh  
  
Tampa tanya = Hör auf damit  
  
Wethrinarerea = Hinterlistiger/es, Betrügerischer/es  
  
Sana sina = Nimm dies 


End file.
